She Will Never Be You
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: Randy thought by the time he proposed to Sam he would be over Stacy truth is he doesn't love Sam but does love Stacy! Pretty old fic but will finish one day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:If only I told her I loved her

''Hmm'', sighed Randy Orton he was depressed about his break up with Stacy Kiebler,''If only I told her I loved her we would still be together''.

''Randy?!'', came a voice in another room it was his fiance' Sam, Randy met her a couple months after his break-up with Stacy, Randy thought if he proposed to Sam it would take away all the pain from his previous relationship well that didn't do any good because he still loved Stacy.

Yeah?,Randy said in a tiresome voice if that were Stacy he would've said it in a completely different way maybe he'd even add in ''honey''.

Come look at the dresses I found looking in this magazine- ,she said as Randy came into the living room.

What now do you want?,Randy said in his mind;''Um there beautiful!, Randy said he so lied.

- Good because I really want to look beautiful on my special day,she said

''There fine', Randy said giving Sam a fake smile,''Hey I'm going to go hang out with John,Trish and the other wrestlers I hope you don't mind mind we were going to watch the Upcoming PPV''.

Which is?,Sam said looking puzzled.

Randy sighed,''Summerslam,Summerslam!'',''Gosh,Randy said I gotta go''.

''See Randy that's what pulls me away from you all this sports entertainment maybe you should retire-

''How dare you say that the WWE is my life and that's like my second home you know that...I can't stay here much longer I have to go''.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:I did Love Stacy and Very Much

''Hey!!!'',came male and women voices it was the WWE superstars and Divas welcoming Randy to the get together at John and Trish's house.

What's up Rand ! John Cena said. ''What took you so long.''

Hey Randy. Trish Stratus said

''Hey guys.'' Randy said in a depressing voice.And the reason I took so long was because of Sam.''

What about ..oh wait is it about you, her, and the buisness because we can talk to you later when your in a better mood dude?

''No''.Randy said it's just she wants me to retire.

Hold on I wasn't hearing this right did you just say she wants you to retire from the WWE???

What?.Trish said how can she say that?

''Yeah.''If that were Stace she would never say anything like.'' Randy said Wait how did Stacy get into all of this ? John questioned

Randy sighed. ''Since the moment I realized I didn't love Sam but that I did love Stacy and very much.''

John and Trish started mouthing their words and pointing their fingers.''Randy turn around Stacy's standing right behind you.

Randy looked puzzled. Before he could make out John's and Trish's words there was Stacy Kiebler.

What about loving me? she said

We'll leave you two alone .Thanks for coming Stace! John and Trish said as they were quickly walking away.

But John Randy! said Randy he laughed nervously

''Uh I was just saying even though we broke up I still love you as a friend and I want you to come to my wedding.''Randy said .That wasn't quite what Randy wanted to say he felt so stupid inside.

''Yeah sure Randy.''Stacy said. She sounded so disapointed you could hear it in her voice she really just wanted him to say he loved her.

Hey everybody out to the pool John and Trish! said

Thank you ! Randy thought in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Be Your Partner

''Hey everybody out to the pool !. John and Trish said

Thank you ! Randy thought in his mind

Everbody got into the pool except Stacy she didn't have the right attire so she hung by the pool it really didn't matter to her as long as she got to see Randy's hot bod.

''Come on Stace aren't you coming in ? Trish ,Torrie, and , Amy said

''No, I don't have my swim suit so I guess I can't go in.'' Stacy said . She really wanted to go in but she didn't want Randy to feel uncomfortable so she stayed away.

''Oh don't be ridiculous I have a spare swimming suit on the bed I really couldn't decide which one to get so I got all three ! Just pick out which ever one you want and meet us back in the pool we're gonna play ''Chicken''!

Stacy tried on the swimming suit ''Perfect fit''she said I hope Randy likes it on me. She thought in her head

''Wow Stace you look sexy'' .Trish said I should give myself a pat on the back

''Come babes we're going to start.'' John said

''But I don't have a partner.'' Stacy said whispering to Trish

Randy overheard her. '' I'll be your partner Randy said nervously now was his chance to really bond with her , back in the house was just too awkward.

Alright is everybody ready. Batista said with Amy on his shoulders

Yeah! everybody said

Alright then let's go! He said

AAH,came a voice it was Amy that fell first.

''Dave as big as you are how could you not keep me on your shoulders?

I wasn't ready yet.

Oh whatever we're not even together and we're arguing like we're a couple.

Now it was down to Chris and Torrie , Randy and Stacy , and Trish and John.

''Okay Stace first we're gonna take down Chris and Torrie then John and Trish ''. ''What do you say ?

I say ...let's go get them ! For the first time since their break-up Randy and Stacy actually communicated no awkwardness not once while they were teaming up together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

So Ran and Stace set out to their mission but first in order to do that they had to ask Chris and Torrie a little ''favor''.

Chris Tor we need your help John and Trish seem hard to take down but with your help I think we can get em' you guys. So are you two in or what ?

''I guess so''. Chris and Torrie said in unison

Alright then let's go. Out of nowhere as soon as Chris and Torrie thought they were ready.

SPLASH . It happened Randy and Stace set Torrie and Chris up.

Everbody bursted out laughing including Chris.

''Chris how can you laugh at me I'm your girlfriend your supposed to stick up for for me not laugh at me ! Torrie cried

''Oh calm down you'll be fine . Chris started laughing again but I have to say it was funny.'' Chris said

Just cool off Tor everything will be fine and by the how's your head I mean I may had not saw the whole thing but did see you fall head first . John said still laughing

Haha we got them so good didn't we Stace ?

Yeah we did awesome but if we wanna win this game we gotta continue. Stacy said

Oh right ! John and Randy said in unison

Alright let's get this show on the road ! Trish said

The game resumed all who was left was John and Trish and Randy and Stacy

Whoo-Hoo ! Let's go you guys Amy said. What I'd know you'd cheer for them too !

Torrie grunted No I think I'll take a raincheck


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:I really need you Stace

Well you were right. Stacy said

The night came to an end when everyone was beat.

''Man I have to get home before Sam goes into whiny-bitch mode again. Randy said to himself.

Well bye guys Randy said.It was nicing seeing you again Stace.I hope you can make it to the wedding.

Oh I will.Stacy said even though she wanted it to be her wedding instead.

Randy returned home it was too late he already could feel the whiny-bitch mode coming any second when he walked in the door.

Randy where have you been I've been calling your phone for hours?! Samantha said

''You know where I've been and I'm not gonna deal with your shit tonight so shut up and got to sleep!'' Randy shouted as he stomped his way into The Guest Room.

''But Randy!'' Sam said whiny.You're not gonna sleep next to me tonight?

''No!''Randy said. ''Now leave me the heck alone!''

Randy went to the guest room and took off his shirt and pants so he could sleep in his boxers.

I really need you Stace. Randy thought in his mind as he thought about her all night til he fell asleep.

In Stacy's guest room at John and Trish's she cryed about Randy til she fell asleep.

One bad thing after another kept happeningto Stace. First the break-up and now after only about three months after it Randy was marrying another woman he loved more than her.Well at least Stace thought so which was completely untrue.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Will Stace be there?

Randy woke up the next day with his phone ringing, it was John.

''Hey Ran we're going out to breakfast you coming?

Will Stace be there?Randy asked

''Well I see that made you wide awake and yes she will be there so hurry up and get ready slick.''John said

''Whatever. Ran said. See you guys there. Randy said joyfully with a big grin on his face only to be turned into a frown.

I want to join let me get dressed and we can go okay? Sam said

But- Randy said being cut off.

''I knew you weren't mad at me anymore.''Sam said as she gave Randy a peck.

Which he most definitely did not enjoy. Just the thought of her coming near him made him cringe after what she said about the buisness.

After about two hours the two were ready to go.

I'm ready! Sam said

''Great.'' Randy said trying to be enthusuastic enough for Sam to believe.Let's go.

When Randy and Sam arrived they were two hours late.

Dude what took you so long?John asked

Yeah we've been waiting for hours I'm starving. Dave said

''Okay I'm just gonnna act like I didn't hear that.'' Randy said. Anyway the reason why I'm late is because-

''Randy!!!Sam said whiningly''.Why did you leave me?''

Queen of Bitchiness has just arrived. Chris said

Exactly. Randy said turning around giving Sam a fake apology and turned back around rolling his eyes.

''Hey Randy.''Stace said. And you are ?

Sam ;Randy's fiancee'.Sam said snobby. And you?

''Stacy Kiebler.Stacy said holding out her hand to shake Sam's.

Yeah I know who you are you're the chick who uses her long legs to entertain the crowd big whoop and the chick Randy left to be with me. Sam said smiling evilly.

Samantha!!! Randy said.

I'm sorry Stace can you excuse us for a minute?Randy asked

Sure. Stace said

What's your problem?!Randy asked Samantha.You had no right to say that to her.You don't even know her.

Sam just stood there.

You better be nice to Stace and everyoneelse or the wedding is OFF!!!!!Randy said angrily

But-

But nothing! Randy said and walked over back to Stace. ''I am so sorry Stacy this is my fault I shouldn't never had even brought her.''Randy said truly sincerely

It's okay..I mean it is true.Stacy said sadly and walked over to the table.

Randy and Sam were walking back over to the table. Sam whispered. I'm sorry babe I just got so jealous the way she look at you and how you still keep in touch with her.

Randy just rolled his eyes and said. Apology accepted.

At the table al the friends were all whispering about Sam.

Here she comes. Trish said

Queen of the Bitchy-Whininess. John and Chris said which brought a smile to Stace's face.

Anyway Stace don't let a person like her get you down and besides Ran didn't leave you for her.It's true I know.John said

''Thanks guys.''Stacy said

You're welcome everybody said

Hey what's everyone talking about? Sam

Oh nothing just you I mean food.Dave said recovering quiclky and taking in a deep breath.

So what are we ordering? The waiter asked. Randy pulled a chair up between Stace and Sam.

Stace turned her head not trying to face Randy.

I'm sorry and you know what she said wasn't true she's just jealous of you.Randy said whispering to Stacy.

Stacy giggled. ''Thanks Randy.''And hugged him which made Sam really jealous.

Uh I think I'll get an omlelet with peppers and sausage inside. Chris said

I think I'll get a plate of your stuffed strawberry french toast with powdered sugar on top please. Amy said

I'll have the same thing she's having only make mine a banana. Stace said

The gang all made their orders and talked waiting for the food to arrive.

So Ran and Sam when is the wedding again?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:To Tell You the Truth... No

''So Ran and Sam when is the wedding? Tor asked

Next week. Sam replied

''Yeah.Randy said looking mad at Tor.While Sam wasn't looking Tor mouthed in a ''sorry''.Randy nodded.

Here are your drinks and food and have a nice one guys. The waiter said

'You too.'' everyone said in unison except Dave he was too busy eating.

Everyone bursted out laughing including the waiter.

''Hey!'' Dave said starting to laugh.

Dave,Dave,Dave.Randy said

What a fat ass! Sam said

Everyone immidietaly stopped laughing when she said that.

Okay.I'm leaving now the waiter said and hurried off.

That wasn't anywhere near funny. Dave said seriously and got up from the table and left.

I think it's time for us to go. Randy said to said to Sam.

''Wait Randy we just got here.'' Sam said

I don't care! Randy said.We're leaving this instance!He said and jerked Sam by the arm and left the resturaunt.

Randy and Sam got back home.

I knew from the minute we got there you would do something stupid like that! Randy said hollering at Sam.

The wedding is off!!!!Randy said

''NO!!!'' Sam said getting on her knees groveling.Please I won't do anything else please don't call it off!

Randy felt disgusted with her.It's not now get off of me!!!he said and went to their room.

''Wait what're you doing?!''Sam asked when she saw Ran packing up some clothes I think I'm staying at John and Trish's for a couple days.

WHAT??!!She said shocked.

''Yeah...well bye.''Randy said and left out the room and left out the house.

Hey dude I hope you don't mind me staying over.Randy said

''What're you talking about?''John asked I told Sam I'd stay over there for awhile I hope you don't mind?

That's cool.Maybe you and Stace could probaly hook up and rethink twice about marrying Evilleen.

Randy laughed.Good one John.

Randy arrived at John and Trish's.

''Hey guys thanks for letting me stay here.''

''Oh you're welcome Ran.''Trish said

''Yeah dude it'll be like old times you, me, Trish, and Stace.''

Hey Ran!Stacy said

Randy quickly turned around when he heard her.

Hey yourself! Randy said happily.

''Hey who's up for watching a scary movie?''John asked

''I am babe.''Trish said

Me too. Stace said ''Count me in!'' Randy said

The four watched a scary movie and ate popcorn and drank soda all night long.

I haven't had that much fun in a long time.Stace said

''Me either.''Randy said as he followed Stace to the guest room.

Stace and Ran sat down on the bed.

''So are you happy you're getting married?'' Stacy asked

''To tell you the truth...no.Randy replied honestly.

Why?Stacy replied

I.. just don't feel that it's right for me and Sam to get married only a couple months after we'eve been dating.

Randy said lying trough his teeth.

Oh.

A silence between the two came.

Yep.

Stacy just smiled.

Stace I'm really sorry about what happened today.. you know about what Sam said.

Yeah I do.

Well everything she said was so untrue because..I didn't break us up to be with her I broke up because I was scared that we wouldn't last much longer.

But Randy there wasn't any arguing between us. Stacy said looking confused.

I know it's just that I didn't know what would happen in the future..I felt that i just needed to back down.

Randy.Stacy said coming to sit next to Randy on his bed.

All you had to do was tell me you didn't feel comfortable.For a long time I thought I was the one who didn't do my part.

No Stace it wasn't you in fact you were doing everything right it was me messing up the relationship.

If I had known that we'd probaly be the one's getting married.Stacy said

But we're not.Randy said sadly.Look Stace it's getting late we can talk more about this tomorrow if you want?

That's okay.She said.Well goodnight baby I mean Randy.Stacy said recovering quickly

Huh?Randy said he coud've sworn she said baby.

Oh well Randy said to himself.

Good night Stace.

Stacy left out Randy's room and went in hers wondering waht would be if they spent their lives together.

The best. She said to herself and layed down on her bed dreaming about Randy.


End file.
